Why Does It have To Be Me!
by Hatred at The Heart
Summary: Jeff The Killer meets Silver Storm, an abused girl. Its a Kill or be killed word out there, will they survive after the fall? Song for this book is SEPTEMBER Jeff The Killer. Look it up on Youtube.
1. Chapter 1

{Jeff}

"Who's that?" BEN asked me as we sat watching a girl pulling herself up onto the dock and out of the lake. I shrugged and he held up a knife. I shook my head and continued to watch her. He huffed and stood, walking out into view.

"Who are you?" he called. The girl quickly wrapped her arms in strange bandages and ran, pulling on her clothes and carrying her shoes.

"Let her go," I called.

"Why?! She's seen us! She'll tell everyone!" BEN growled.

"No, she didn't see you, she was looking at her phone. She was yelling about being late for school," I snapped. We wound up heading back to the mansion in silence.

{Storm}

After the unmentionable things I received for being late, I was finally allowed to go to bed. I watched as the minutes ticked by. Finally midnight played across its red screen. I quickly crept through the house, past my drunken father and out the door. Once outside, I ran through the woods, fast and far. I soon ended up at a hill where I sank to my knees and bawled my eyes out. I suddenly, felt a presence above me.

{Jeff}

It was the girl from the lake, I realized, that was doubled over on the hill. I pulled out my knife but I didn't get the same feeling I get when I'm going to kill someone. I walked up to her, silently. I lifted my arm back, ready to kill her. She tilted her head back and I saw that she was crying.

{Storm}

The man above me looked surprised because his smile turned into frown. His arm went slack, as did the grip on his knife. He still had it held up but it wasn't as threatening. He stumbled back a single step but held his confused/surprised look.

"Kill me," I begged softly.

{Jeff}

She breathed two small words that would normally have me killing her. I put my knife away slowly and made sure that my hood was up still. I bent down and touched her shoulders. I shook my head and stood up, gently pulling her with me. I lay back in the grass and looked up at the moon and stars. She followed my example and we laid there. Hours later, she looked at her watch. She made a move to stand but I sat up and caught her arm. She flicked her head to the woods before looking up at the stars, at me, then at my hand. I looked at the stars, then patted the ground with one hand. She nodded and gave me a small smile. I released her arm and she walked off into the woods. I watched her go until she got to the tree line. She gave me a soft smile and waved. I held up a hand as she left.

We hadn't spoken, only watched the time pass by. We watched the sky change slowly.

{Storm}

The next few weeks passed slowly, with me meeting the mysterious man each night. Those weeks turned into months, those months turned into years, until two years had passed by. It was my not-so-sweet sixteen. I got nothing but the usually abuse but much worse. When I finally limped down to my basement room, I found a white rose with grey and black edges. It still had thorns on it. I smiled at its beauty. I found a note tied with a white ribbon attached to it. It read: _"Beautiful but dangerous." _Beside it laid a beautifully crafted knife. The blade resembled a flattened shark tooth, color included. The hilt of the dagger was somewhat amusing. It had sparkling green thorns circled around the guard and the grip was brown with green and gold leaves and red flowers. Etched in the blade was a wolf howling at the moon. It fit perfectly in my hand. Suddenly, the door to my "room' banged open. I cowered in fear but held the knife behind my back. A man that came every now and then to… I shivered at the thought. His name is Tawny Smith. I trembled as he lunged for me. I acted on instinct and pulled out the knife, I slammed it into his chest and twisted. He died slowly. His blood dripped down my hand and plipped onto the floor. I quickly pulled it out and looked at the knife in my hand. My hands were covered in his blood. I finally understood; the man had given me these gifts to do one thing; save myself from this living hell. I slipped my jacket over my shoulders and called forth the demon within me, bringing forth my anger and hatred. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the world through different eyes. I picked up the rose and walked up the stairs, twirling the rose between my fingers as I held my knife. As I climbed the stairs, I took one last look at my room before touching the necklace around my neck. It was of a turtle. I closed the door on the dead man and realized I was ending my old life. I walked through the house, towards my parents' room. I towered over my father and held the knife to where its blade lay along my arm. He woke with a start.

"You little, Bitch! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled at me. I cupped my hand over his mouth and leaned down over him, my lips positioned by his ear.

"Shh… It all ends here. This is the end for you. I never loved you, you never loved me. Good-bye, Father," I whispered, plunging the knife into his collar bone. I tore it down his body, spilling his guts before cutting a symbol into his temples. They were wings. Angel wings.

"See you in hell," I said, smiling at the thought. My mother walked out of the bathroom and I killed her the same way, cutting the wings into her temples. When I walked away, I listened to her body hit the floor with a sickening thump. I looked at their room and seen a picture of my brother and I. He had his arms around me and was smiling, one eye closed. We were laughing and I had my hands on his arms. I don't remember that day…. It was so long ago it seems. Now, my brother is gone. He was killed. He committed suicide. I loved him. I slipped the photo into my pocket and went up to his room. I found took off the turtle necklace and laid it on the pillow. A single tear fell from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, brother," I whispered before walking out of that cursed house. I walked into the wood until I came to his grave. His guitar still lay against it, covered in leaves. The necklace I had left there still sat on top of the tomb stone and his motorcycle still lay propped up against it, now covered in vines. I cut the vines off the bike and sat it up on its kick stand. I put his necklace around my neck and strapped the guitar onto my back before putting on his old goggles. They fit me perfectly. I tucked the flower into my pocket where it would be safe and mounted the bike. I turned it on and sped through the woods, up the hill, and beside the man who I hadn't spoken to in the two years I've known him. My jacket was splattered with blood, as was my shirt. My hands were caked in drying blood and the knife was still dripping. He nodded at me with a small smile while I hung my goggles around my neck. He took my hands as I stuck the knife in my pocket and flipped them over, palms up. He brought them to his lips and kissed each palm in turn. I smiled and he touched my face. I flinched but his touch was gentle and reassuring.

"Pain… That's all you've known all your life… You've survived where no other human could… You didn't fight it at all, you let the darkness take you slowly… You welcomed it… You're like me in that way… I'm glad you survived… You never lost hope, even as they broke you down further and further… You were able to rise back to the top on your own… You're a fighter… You're alive… You survived after the fall… You are strong…" he said. I don't know why, but I trusted in his words. I trusted this man whose name I didn't even know. I did the one thing that felt right to me; I hugged him. I stepped forward, wrapped my arms around his back, and rested my head on his chest. He tensed at first before hugging me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for any descriptions that I get wrong, I'm using the descriptions I've either seen or I have built in my own mind which was surprisingly easy.**

{Storm}

We stood that way for a while, never breaking apart, just standing.

"I killed them," I smiled into his white hoodie. I heard and felt him purr. It was a warm feeling.

"Come home with me," he said simply. I pulled away, still staying in his arms and my arms still partially around him. He smiled down at me and I finally worked up the courage to do something I've always wanted to do; push back the hood of his hoodie. I placed my hands on it and pulled it back, off his head. It fell away and his long black hair sprang to life. He turned his head quickly, not letting me see his face. I gently placed a small hand under his chin and turned his face towards me. He winced and his eyes tilted down. Around his eyes were dark black circles where his eye lids had been singed off. They weren't very scary. His eyes were a silvery blue and his face was cut. I could barely see the smile but it was there. A thin smile was cut up his lips, making him smile for all eternity. I smiled softly and thumbed his lips. He flinched away and his eyes closed. It surprised me but he did have eyelids. They were black and he didn't blink much at all. He opened his eyes again and lifted a hand to my face. He thumbed my cheek.

"Jeff," he spoke warmly. I smiled softly at his name.

"Jeff," his name rolled off my tongue like water down my throat. "Storm," I said, showing my fangs accidentally on "o" in my name. Jeff smiled and tilted his head up at the sky, not moving his hands. He glanced down at me before looking back up at the sky.

"Storm," I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue, "the name of a Siren. Ever tried telling someone to do something, putting you mind and heart into it?" I shook my head and thought about it for a moment. "Try it," he suggested in more of an order.

"_A world unknown/ A life torn to shreds/ A time confused/ I feel that only you can save me/ Will you be my protector?/ My lover?/ The love of my life?/ You're the one who clouds my thought/ Confuses me/ Forgives me/ Holds me when I cry/ When I'm feeling down, feeling blue/ You tell me in your own way to look to the sky/ Look at the night!/ Look at the moon!" _I sung, putting my heart and mind into it like Jeff had suggested. He looked down at me before nodding to the moon when I sung it. Did this mean I was a Siren?

"You're a Siren," he said, confirming my thoughts. I smiled and he pulled me closer. "Would you like to come home with me, considering you're a killer now?"

"Yes, but I have my bike," I said, gesturing towards it. He shook it off and walked me to it. I took the hint and got on, fixing my goggles. He climbed on behind me and put his arms around my waist. He set his head on my shoulder near my ear. Now, if you're thinking that we're a couple, you're wrong. He's doing that to give me directions, you dirty minded readers. (*wink*) He guided me through the woods and we soon pulled up in front of a large mansion. I turned off my bike and set the kick stand up, dismounting after him. He led me inside and into the living room. He told me to wait as he went to find someone named Slenderman.

{Jeff}

I found Slendy in the kitchen with a pink apron on the said "Kiss the cook." I rolled my eyes and tapped on his shoulder, well his shoulder blade.

"Yes, Jeff?" he asked. I explained everything about Storm and when I finished, we heard a high-pitched scream. My blood turned cold and I ran into the living room. BEN sat on the couch looking at her, Lost Silver was watching her from the shadows, Dark Link was standing near her with his sword drawn, Ticci Toby was holing a hatchet near her, L.J. sat on the couch smiling like the idiot he is, and Offenderman was behind the couch. I leapt in front of her, pulled out my knife and bared my fangs like a dog.

"Don't touch her," I snarled angrily. Her song really got to me. She asked me to be her protector. I glanced at her and gave a real small smile. Challenge accepted. Slenderman explained that she was a friend of mine and everyone relaxed, well, almost everyone.

{Storm}

The man, Offenderman as I came to know him, glared at me.

"She thinks she's a Siren?" he hissed at Slendy. "Prove it!" he snarled at me. I thought for a moment, then begun to sing.

"_You dance like a fool/ You howl at the moon/ The thought of me just drives you wild," _I sang beautifully like it was an old country song. I watched his reaction after the song and almost died laughing when he blinked and looked around. He brought his arms up to his chest and hung his hands. He looked like a begging dog. Suddenly, he whimpered and got a worried expression on his pale face. I blinked when he dropped to his feet. His knees were bent and his hands were flat on the ground, looking like a dog. He literally walked over to me like a dog and sat dog. I tentatively placed a hand on his black hair and ruffled it a bit. He gave a bark in reply. I looked up at Slenderman with a serious look on my face.

"Slenderman, I think I turned your brother into a dog," I said. He laughed and soon we all were laughing while Offenderman cocked his head to the side in confusion. Jeff stood and made a move to pet my new dog. Offend-a-puppy barked and growled. Yes, I'm calling him Offend-a-puppy. Jeff leapt back and clutched his hand. Drops of red blood were beading from small holes in his hand. I knelt before him and he made a move to lick my face but I tapped his nose.

"Bad dog, no biting unless told," I said sternly.

"Hey, I just found something on a Siren's powers!" BEN said excited. I sat down and put an arm around Offend-a-puppy. "A Siren can manipulate the minds of people ("Figured that out, Idiot," Jeff snorted.) and manipulate the skeletal structure of a person. They can make them into something they aren't entirely. Also, a Siren's spell can't be reversed. Meaning, Offenderman will never be Offenderman again. My suggestion is you use your manipulation to change him into an actual dog or wolf. You seem like the type to like wolves," BEN said. I looked up at Slendy and he nodded in agreement. I looked at them hesitantly before Slendy clapped his hands.

"C'mon boys, I'll talk to Jane, Jill, Sally, and Ms. P to get you some new clothes. Boys, we're gonna find her a room," Slendy said. Almost immediately, the three girls/women entered the room. Ms. P decided to help the boys while Sally and Jane found me clothes. They dragged me/ us to Jane's room where I was sat on the bed. Jane and Sally dug through things until they found something. When they looked at me, I saw an evil look in their eyes.

Oh, shit.


	3. Chapter 3

{Storm}

"Uh-oh," I breathed. Jane stood me up and told me to strip. I did as I was told and felt very awkward. Jane gave me black panties (what a weird word? Panties. Go on, say it. You know you want to!) to put on while Sally bound my breasts to my chest. Jane pulled my bandages off, revealing my scars. She spoke not a word as she pulled a black dress over my head. It had long sleeves that clung to my arms as the dress hugged my body tightly, showing off my curves. It almost went to my knees. Jane gave me a pair of her badass black leather knee high high-heeled boots. They looked at me before Sally ran to the closet and Jane took out a weird scabbard. She tightened the straps that crossed across my waist and stepped back. The gold leather straps made an X across my waist, the actual scabbard was hanging at my left side. I smiled and slipped my knife into it, surprisingly it fit. Sally ran up to me with a black trench coat and put it on my shoulders. Jane did my make-up and nails while Sally brushed out my long white hair. Jane smiled and decided that I looked good. I agreed when I looked in the mirror.

"Ready to see the boys?" Jane asked as she put my old clothes in a bag with my guitar. I nodded as she handed it to me.

"Thanks, Jane. Thanks, Sally," I said appreciatively. They smiled and we continued down the hall, Offend-a-puppy leading the way. When we got to the room, Jane opened it for me. I nodded and strode in. Jeff was on top of a ladder putting books in a huge shelf while Ms. P was fixing the bed. I could tell that they had enchanted my room.

"Hey, boys! How's it going in here?" I asked casually. BEN's jaw dropped, if Slendy had had a face he probably would have been surprised. Most of the boys were surprised, the last one to look at me was Jeff.

{Jeff}

"Hey, boys! How's it going in here?" I heard Storm call casually. When I looked at her, I was surprised. She was hot as hell. I shook it off and leaned on the step in front of me. I checked her out and whistled.

"Damn, Jane cleaned you up nicely," I said, smirking playfully. Sally and Jane rolled their eyes at my words. A book was chucked at me by I'm guessing BEN. I caught it and put it on the shelf before jumping off the ladder. Slendy took it down and left the room. "Get settled in then come find me," I said before striding out of the room.

{Storm}

As Jeff leapt from the ladder and walked out, I felt his hand brush over mine. Everyone filed out except BEN.

"I see you haven't changed him yet," he said, looking at Offend-a-puppy.

"I was waiting for you!" I laughed. "I thought you'd like to watch the transformation!" I said. BEN nodded and sat down on the black with bright neon pink stripes bed. I moved Offend-a-puppy into the middle of the room ad began my song.

"_Bones strong as iron/ Claws sharper than steel/ Such strength in the jaws of my little wolf/ Large strong paws/ Body of a wolf/ Coat of black/ Eyes of purple/ Optional size/ You've stolen my heart, Little Wolf/ You're the king of your kind/ Choose your markings, choose them well/ Don't disappoint me in loyalty, bravery, strength, and love/ You're my little hunter/ My little hunter," _I sang. His bones cracked into those of a wolf as his clothes shredded. His skin and muscles disappeared, leaving only his bones. It was sickening to watch as his muscles reformed themselves and he became a black wolf. His eyes glowed a fiery purple as fangs grew from his gums. He soon became a black wolf that had glowing fiery purple eyes, long black retractable claws, and golden markings on his sides that were shaped like wings. He was beautiful, he was perfect, and he was mine. He barked up at me and his size grew. He shrunk it back to the size of Smile Dog and followed me as BEN led me to Jeff's room. I knocked lightly.

"Come in," he called. I opened the door and seen that his room was a mess. He was laying on his bed, reading a book. I sighed and looked around. Rolling my eyes and not saying a word as he watched me, I picked up his clothes and put them in the basket. He soon got bored of watching me and went back to his book. I lifted up his mattress and dumped him into the floor. After I made his bed and ignored the condoms and the note from BEN beneath the mattress, he sat back down and began reading again. After his room was clean, I pulled a pair of his boxers off a book shelf and walked up behind him. As he turned the page, I pulled his boxers down on his head, covering his eyes. He quickly pulled them off and threw them in a laundry basket. "You better be lucky those were clean!" he growled, pissed off at me.

I leaned the broom up in a corner and sat beside him. He ignored me. I took the book out of his hands and he put headphones in his ears. I confiscated those as well. He groaned and got up. I grabbed his arm and we both went crashing to the floor, him on top of me. When we saw the awkward position, we laughed but made no move to untangle ourselves. Somehow Jeff was between my legs and had his head resting on my boobs. Our fingers my left hand and his right hand were intertwined while his left arm was behind my head and my right arm was lying across his back. One of his legs was wrapped around mine and the other lay flat. Needless to say, it was hilarious and somehow comfortable. I couldn't help but wonder why this felt oddly right. I mean, it feels like Jeff and I were made for each other.

{Jeff}

Yeah, I'm a guy so this position should have turned me on. Well, it did but I could help but think about the two years I'd spent just laying outside and watching the stars with her, the rain, the snow, the cold, the heat. Surprisingly, she's very comfortable. I think I love her. Loves does crazy things to a man's mind. I did my best to move up to her face and pressed my lips to hers. She seemed surprised at first but so was I. I was confused and surprised but I still kissed her. After a while she kissed back. We pulled our hands apart and hers went to my hair, pushing back my hood. As the kiss grew more heated we fumbled about a lot more, our inexperienced mouths trying to move in synch. I moved my hands down her body and she winced. She pulled away from me and her eyes held fear.

"Jeff, please," she was crying. "Don't… Please…" she begged, sobbing. I rolled off her and reached out to pull her into my chest. She shied away from my hand and pulled her knees into her chest.

"You've been abused and raped before, haven't you?" I asked, getting pissed off. She nodded and crawled into my lap. She was a deal smaller than me but she stayed in my lap for quite a while. I ran my fingers through her hair until Slendy came up to tell us it was dinner time. I washed the lipstick off my lips and helped her clean up her make up. When I carried her down stairs, I flipped her upside down, making her laugh.

{Storm}

I was surprised when Jeff didn't force himself on me. I've fallen for him, I fear. His pale skin and cut in smile draws me to him. When he was carrying me downstairs to me to the kitchen, he flipped me over and almost dropped me, Offend-a-puppy nipping at his heels. Dinner was… well… well, different. I sat next to Jeff, well tried to anyway. Offend-a-puppy jumped up between us, pushing me off my chair and into the one beside his. Even Slenderman couldn't move him. It was amusing. Jeff finally got pissed off at him and growled. I was surprised that Offend-a-puppy growled back. BEN burst out laughing as my boyfriend and my dog growled at each other.

"Boys, boys, we know you're gay, no PDA at the dinner table!" I laughed. Offend-a-puppy and Jeff turned to look at me, wide eyes.

"What?!" Jeff yelled while O.A. Puppy barked. I smiled while Slendy set out plates. I think I surprised him when I caught the meat he threw to Offend-a-puppy.


	4. Chapter 4

{Storm}

After dinner, most of us headed to bed. Jeff and I watched the videos of their first kills with the Creepypasta gang. I hid behind Jeff for SEXUAL Offenderman's video. He buried his face in my hair as well. He soon flipped off the TV and pulled me onto his lap, looking me in the eyes while his hands gripped the back of my thighs tightly. I put my hands on his neck, partially weaved into his hair.

"I want you to know something; I will never hurt you intentionally. The only time I may accidentally touch you harmfully is until your first real killing is taped and Slendy makes you a Pasta like us. I just hope Sirens are the same as humans," he said, holding me close to him as if I were a fragile piece of glass. "If I do anything that hurts you, just tell me. Please, I love you," he said into my neck. I nodded and kissed his head. He walked me to my room before kissing me good-night. I kissed him back before pulling away and walking into my room.

…

As the night ticked by, I tossed and turned. Finally, I got out of bed, dragging one of my smaller blankets with me. It dragged behind me as I walked to Jeff's room, Puppy (Offend-a-puppy) trotting sleepily behind me. I knocked lightly on Jeff's door before opening it slightly.

"Jeff?" I whispered. I heard his covers rustle and he came up and open the door wider. He wore a pair of black boxers that had skulls printed on them. I looked up at him tiredly.

{Jeff}

I was surprised to see Storm standing at my door, a blanket wrapped around her chest. Puppy sat at her feet, half asleep.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She yawned.

"I can't sleep," Storm whined. I took her in my arms and lead them inside. The blanket dropped from her shoulders and I pulled her under my covers. As I wrapped my arms around her waist she moved them up, flicking my nose.

"Hands above the elbows!" she scolded.

…

…

{Storm}

When I woke up the next morning I found the place next to me empty. I shot up and looked around the room for Jeff. Instead I found my killer outfit clean with a note on the top. I read it and smiled. It said, "_Storm, get dressed and I'll see you in the kitchen, You laugh and I'll throw you in the lake, Jeff." _I giggled and dressed in the same outfit as yesterday, tucking the note in my trench coat pocket. When I went down stairs I saw Jeff wearing a black apron that had "Kiss The Cook!" in red letters. I walked in. giggled, and kissed my cook. He looked surprised while I sat down.

"What was that for?" he asked. I pointed at the apron and he rolled his eyes. BEN smiled and after breakfast, Jeff picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Shit! Slendy! Help me!" I yelled. I looked at BEN and he shrugged. Grinny laughed his weird French cat laugh and Puppy barked at him, scaring the living day lights out of him. He leapt into Jane's arms as both of our dogs followed us. I yelled for help as Jeff walked to the lake. I screamed as he threw me in. "Y-y-you l-l-little a-a-assf-f-fucker!" I stammered, freezing cold. I ran out of the lake and chase Jeff back into the mansion. We ended up in his room, both of our clothes dry. We ended up on his bed, making out and clinging to each other like we were each other's life support. Jeff didn't try what he did last time and I was thankful for that. We wound up falling asleep for about another hour. When we woke up, night had fallen.

"Now, Storm and Jeff, you two are going to go video Storm's first kill with us," Slendy said.

After we left the house, Jeff led me to a quiet neighborhood that I recognized as the one my friend I had when I was in school and the school bully.

"Jeff, don't record this part," I said, pushing the camera back into his pocket.

"Why?" he asked, hooking his hands in my pockets, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm visiting a friend then we'll go killing," I said. Jeff nodded in agreement and kissed my passionately. I gripped his hoodie as his hands went to my waist. You see, we'd been working on building my courage back up, trying little things to teach my body that he wasn't going to hurt me. The dump in the lake this morning didn't help. Finally, we pulled apart and I raced to his house, silence washing over the place once more.

"Hans(I just got done watching Frozen at 1 AM, Hans looks like the Hans from the movie)?" I whispered as I hauled my leg through his window. He woke with a start.

"Storm? Where have you been?" He asked, turning on his shoulders and placing a palm on my cheek. I covered it with my own. We'd always been as close as brothers and sisters.

"I met somebody… Hans, I killed them… I'm a killer now," I said softly. He flipped on his light and almost screamed. I turned as his hand fell away to see Jeff standing in the shadows, royally pissed off. "Jeff, don't get your boxers in a twist, assuming you're wearing them!" I scolded playfully. "Hans, this is Jeff. Jeff, this is Hans. Hans was always like a brother to me, nothing more," I explained. Jeff lumbered up to me and sat down beside me.

"You'll have to visit me often," Hans said with a smile. I smiled and nodded. Jeff pulled me towards the video and just to make sure that Hans got the message, we stood on his roof outside his window, kissing. My foot got caught on the sill and we tumbled forward, landing in Hans's mother's flowers. Oops… Whatever… I led Jeff to the bully's house and we crept in. He and his girlfriend were in bed. I smiled and drew my knife.


	5. Chapter 5

{Storm}

I drew my knife and smiled, insanity filling my eyes. I looked down at the girl and cupped a hand over her mouth. She woke with a start and tried thrashing.

"_Shh/ Child, you will not live/ This is your end/ Sleep well/ Good-bye, Child/ See you in hell," _I sang softly, careful not to wake the boy beside her. I drew my knife and drew the wings on her temples. She was crying but didn't make a sound and didn't try to fight me. I plunged my knife into her chest and twisted, ripping it through her flesh as I dragged it down. Her blood rolled down the white sheets. I gave Tom the same treatment before also killing his father the same way. I sang a song od slumber to his mother and cut the wings into her temples. After that, we went back home. BEN screwed with the video a bit and made it into an awesome video. The guys hooted and hollered when I killed them. Puppy licked my hands and barked. BEN got up and grabbed a camera, putting it on Jeff and I. Jeff flipped him the bird while I rolled my eyes and bunched his hoodie up in my fist, pulling him into a kiss. Everyone erupted in applause, Offend-a-puppy barked and spun in circles. Jeff looked down at me as the guys began to celebrate. BEN walked over to us and handed us beers. I whimpered and stepped back as Jeff downed it quickly.

{Jeff}

I looked at Storm in surprise considering she had taken a step back, whining. I looked from the beer in my hand to her.

"They were alcoholics weren't they?" I asked. She nodded and I slid down the wall, my head hanging and my arms resting on my knees. I still held the beer as I thought for a moment. I felt her sit next to me and heard a gulp, then a cough.

"Is this really your first beer?" BEN asked.

"Yeah," Storm said distastefully. I looked up at her to see her downing the beer in her hand. She shivered but finished it off. I laughed at her reaction.

"BEN, tell everyone to control their drinking to night. If anyone gets drunk, they'll be dealing with me," I said.

{BEN}

It's been a long time since I've seen Jeff this protective of someone, so I did what he asked.

"HEY!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Control your drinking tonight, because if you get drunk you'll be dealing with a royally pissed off Jeff The Killer!" I yelled. Jeff smirked and put his arm around Storm.

"Why should we care about a pissed off Jeff?" Jack The Ripper (JTR) asked. Suddenly, he was pressed against the wall, I knife to his neck. When the fabric around the two people settled, I saw that it was Storm.

"Because, you'll also be dealing with me," she growled. JTR yelped in surprised as she released his shirt. Slendy patted her on the head. LJ turned up the music and I passed Storm another beer.

"I sure hope you have an alcohol tolerance," Jeff said. Storm's face turned green, she handed me her beer, and ran to the bathroom. Jeff followed, shaking his head and muttering something about perfect timing. When we got to the bathroom, Jeff held back her hair for her. When she was done, she cleaned her mouth while Jeff flushed the toilet. I handed her the now sparkling beer. She looked at with distaste before glaring at me. I laughed and flicked a piece of the sparkling liquid off the mouth of it.

"It's fine, I just put a dust in it to build up your alcohol tolerance," I said. She took it before throwing back a swig. Jeff glared at me and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and I saw the gold dust glittering on her lips. Jeff's eyes immediately went to her lips.

{Jeff}

I saw gold dust glittering on her lower lip and I almost went nuts. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her. She seemed surprised at first but before long, we were making out. I brought her beer to our lips and we tipped it back into both of our mouths. A bit dripped down my cheek because of my smile. Storm pulled away and drew her tongue over the sweet liquid. I shivered in delight at the feeling of her tongue on my skin and couldn't help but want her touching me even more. I carried her up to my room and my shirt and hoodie were torn off. I gently pulled her shirt over her head but we didn't get much further. We both wound up passing out due to drunkenness.

{BEN}

"Where are Jeff and Storm?" Slendy asked. I shrugged before secretly pointing up stairs. He nodded and handed me another beer. Well, most everyone heeded their warning but sadly, I wasn't one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

{Storm}

I woke up in Jeff's arms with of a hell of a hangover. I found that neither of us had shirts on and I feared for the worst. I lifted the blankets and breathed a sigh of relief, Jeff still had on his jeans. I raised my hands up and snuggled into Jeff's chest. He woke with a start and groaned. Jeff whined and got out of bed. He helped me pull on my dress before beginning to pull on a shirt. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his back. I shook my head and he stroked my hair. When I went into the bathroom to comb out my hair, I noticed something about my lips. My lips were sparkling gold! Suddenly, my hang over was gone.

"JEFF!" I hollered. He ran in and took one look at my lips before yelling at someone you know as BENjamin Drowned.

"BENJAMIN DROWNED! GET YOU SKINNY WHITE ASS IN HERE!" Jeff yelled. BEN was in here faster that I could imagine. He materialized out of my pocket. Probably from my phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He looked at my lips before screaming for Slenderman. By now I was freaking out about two things: one is my lips and the ADHA part of me is screaming about being in a cramped bathroom with three full grown men. Jeff wrapped an arm around my waist protectively and reassuringly.

"She'll be fine, Jeff. It's just a side effect from what she drank last night and her Sirenic powers but it should just wipe off," he said as he lifted a finger to my lips, trying to wipe it off. It didn't come off. "Could she be a…" he trailed off.

"A what?" I asked, scared. Jeff pulled me into him and wrapped an arm around my chest, worryingly. Slendy led us into his lab and sat me down on table. He hooked an IV looking thing into my arm as he drew blood from my arm. He did a few tests with it, drew more blood, and poked at me. I snapped at his hand several times with Jeff watching and chuckling in amusement. After a few hours of this seemingly minor endless torture, he finally slammed his hands down on the table.

"No, no, no!" he yelled in outrage, "It can't be! One of _them _hasn't been born in centuries!" I was confused as to why he was yelling, but I was shocked as well. I flinched in fear mixed with schock.

"What's one of_ them_?" Jeff asked, walking up to me and putting an arm around my waist reassuringly. Slendy looked up at us.

"Jeff, she's a-"

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just had to do it. Sorry for this being shorter than normal, but I wanted at least one cliffhanger.**_


End file.
